New Year's Party
by Rae'vyn Phiar
Summary: At first it was just a simple New Year's bash at Axel's apartment... But then the ball dropped and the couples went their own ways... Chapter one is setting and buildup, chapter two is AkuRoku, and Chapter three is Zemyx! Enjoy! Thanks for reading, faving, and following! And pretty please review!


_AUs are fun to write. I know it's about two weeks since the New Year, but I've been busy with school and work and haven't had the time to write. Also, you're in for a treat for this one: The next chapter is AkuRoku smut, and the third Zemyx smut. Enjoy! _

_Rated M for kissing in the first chapter, and heavy yaoi/lemon/smut in the second and third._

**AU- AkuRoku/ Zemyx – New Year's – Chapter 1 – The Ball Drops**

"And with that," Roxas declared, taking the beer bottle from Xigbar's hand as he settled in the chair next to him. "I think you're done."

"Wha'? Give it..." The now-completely-drunk sharpshooter glanced over at the one girl here, whose twin points of strikingly blonde hair shook as she mixed herself another drink. The shorter blonde extended his arm and tossed the half-full bottle into the trash, narrowly missing a trio of Nobodies sitting nearby.

What he received with his action was a flip-off from Xigbar as he stumbled his way into the kitchen and a glare from the blue-haired Zexion. He, Demyx, and Axel sat at the kitchen table, playing poker with M&Ms as chips. Currently, Demyx was the winner, much to the others' demise. Axel, who'd been lightly buzzing his way throughout the night, had been replaced with a bottle of water and a can of Mt. Dew an hour ago.

"Dem. Stop eating the M&Ms," the vaguely pissed-off redhead growled, and the mullet-haired blonde stopped stuffing his face to glance at the flat-screen. "And stop with the minute-by-minute updates. It's annoying…"

"But there's ten minutes left until the New Year! I'm excited!" The blonde was practically bouncing with his nervous energy as Zexion dealt a new hand. Then he became strangely serious as he frowned at his cards. The boy intrigued the other male blonde in the room, as the female blonde was lugging Xigbar's head out of the fridge by his long ponytail.

"Owie…! Larxene…" He pulled a ridiculous attempt at the redhead's smirk, and failed, causing the fire-wielder to tip the frame of his 'cool' black sunglasses down over the bridge of his nose and raise an eyebrow at the superior Nobody.

Then he smiled in the way that Xiggy couldn't, sending bright sparks of heat to the youngest blonde's face. He loved it when that warm smile came out.

"Five min-! Ouch!" Zexion was fed up, smacking the musician in the back of his mullet to shut him up. Roxas saw the glitter of tears in his eyes and the blue-haired teen glanced at him with caution, muttering something in his ear that the keyblade-wielder couldn't make out. But a blush slowly crept into the musician's face. "Really? That's what happens?"

"What happens?" Larxene strolled in, a cold cocktail in her right hand, a bundle of black hair attached to the drunk man in her left.

"When the ball drops, I mean." Demyx' face only grew redder as the adults in the room smiled wickedly. "Well… Apparently, um…"

"Afterwards the people who're together suck face. I know. We all know. Pass me your M&MS, Demyx." Axel said it all incredibly straightforward and without a single hint of sarcasm. But his eyes met Roxas' and he quickly diverted his own gaze to the television, hoping none of the others neither saw the heated gaze he'd shown the redhead nor the slow creep of the crimson spotting his face.

"Everyone shut up!" Larxene plopped herself, as elegantly as she could with a drink and a drunkard, on the couch. "Two minutes left." Axel and the others stood from their game, the redhead drifting closer and closer to the blonde in his sights. The blunette and the mullet-haired blonde sat next to each other, to the right of the electric-wielder and stepping over the passed-out eye-patched man.

The moments melded together as the shouts of Demyx' voice counting down the seconds were even forgotten in Roxas' mind when Axel took his hand in his own. He linked their fingers and sighed as the elder man took the seat next to him on the short loveseat. How appropriate that, out of all the places to sit, a goddamned loveseat was what the blonde chose. Axel's hands were so warm against his…

The searing gaze of the redhead melted the world around them, and for a few seconds all the blonde heard was the beating of his physical heart in his ears. As Demyx shouted the last five seconds, he felt a hand on his knee and cheek, leaning into the one on the side of his face more as Axel moved forward.

Demyx shouted the final second. Their mouths met in the middle. The force and intent of the fire-wielder was blatantly shown in the way he held and kissed the blonde. The altogether taste on the man's mouth was of bubbly soda and sweet chocolate, much to his pleasure. He felt his hands rake down his shoulders and back, one firmly planted at the back of his neck.

The redhead's parted the teen's lips as easily as he would've done in the past, not breaking the kiss until the small hand on his chest pushed him back. His eyes were hot and full of something he himself knew very well.

While Axel's eyes lingered on the blonde's heated gaze, knowing what the teen wanted then, he felt the younger's hands grip his own. The teen then glanced over to the bigger couch, where Larxene was leaning away from the other pair of lovers entwined on the seat, their kissing not seeming to ever end.

Roxas turned his attention back to the redhead, who hadn't diverted his gaze, and the smiling mouth of the elder whispered something forbidden.

"Let's go."

Those two words meant something to the blonde that he took to heart and understood immediately. Standing, they left the main room of the redhead's apartment and into his bedroom.

Meanwhile, with one of the gay couples gone, Larxene sighed, stood, dragging the half-staggering Xigbar behind her, and left the apartment after setting her martini glass down on the counter. She opened the main door to the building and walked out into the street. She wanted nothing to do with this, leaving Demyx and Zexion to their own devices on the couch as she put her car in drive, bringing the passed-out man back to his place and then to her own home.

However, for the pairs of lovers, New Year's celebrations had already begun.


End file.
